Padme X Ashoka Forces of Love
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: This is a Padme and Ashoka story. It’s not meant for kids. May do more
1. Chapter1

This Fanfic is Just with Padme and Ashoka

With Ashoka

In her room Ashoka Tano was trying to meditate will little progress. She and her master had in a words gotten another partner. Master Tohno a human female about the same age as Anakin. Speaking of Anakin, Ashoka began to notice how her master and Tohno were becoming closer.

Ashoka mind keep being filled with thought that a Jedi shouldn't have. Thoughts about one person. Ones that keep making her heart beat faster than a lot of the battles she had fought. The person was a certain Senator Padme Amidala, just thinking about her made Ashoka secret parts tingle. Thoughts on how she want to touch Padme D breasts and perfect ass. To kiss her lips with hers. How she wanted to use the Torguta secret on the beautiful brown hair and brown eye woman.

Ashoka shook her head. "I have to think like a Jedi. Because how can I be good enough for anyone." Suddenly there was knocking at her door. "Yes? Please come in." Said Ashoka not surprised that she didn't sense the person, with how medaled her thoughts were. But she was surprised when the door open and the person Ashoka had been thinking about step in. "Ashoka, I came-." Padme stop for a sec. "oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were meditating."

Ashoka got to her feet. "I am finished now. It's so good to see you. Senator Amidala."

"Please call me Padme. Ashoka." Ashoka blush slightly. "I'm surprised you've come here to the temple. Is everything all right?"

Padme move to the window looking out over the city. Clearing her throat she said. "Tomorrow I'm giving a dinner party for the Arthurian Delegates."

Padme look at the Torgruta. "It's a very important meeting. Could you come and keep an eye out?" Ashoka everted her eyes. "Shouldn't you get someone-."

In Ashoka head she thought. "Better." While out load said. "More qualified."

Padme approach Ashoka. "But I want you Ashoka. I trust you. Just a quick check of my building beforehand. I know it's a big favor."

"But you have Captain Typho. Surely he can secure the premises and your handmaidens will protect you." Padme touch Ashoka shoulder and turn her to face her. Ashoka stared into the Senator's beautiful eyes. "I trust you Ashoka."

Ashoka heart beat faster by having Padme touching her shoulder and gazing into her eyes. "Okay I'll do it." Padme smiled. "Thank you. This event is very important. Nothing can go wrong. But I need a Jedi." Padme to Ashoka surprise touch her face with her hand. Which seem to send lighting through Ashoka by how it felt. More so by Padme next words. "I need you. Ashoka."

After a moment Ashoka said. "Of course Padme. You always count on me." Padme lean in closer. "I know I can. See you tonight." Then Padme left giving Ashoka one last smile before the door close. Ashoka stood there in her room. Wondering if that really did just happen.


	2. Chapter2

Time skip

Ashoka arrived in the dinning room where Padme and a handmaiden were finishing things up. "I just finished securing the perimeter of the building. The outside is clear." Padme smiled at the Torguta. "I appreciate you helping out, Ashoka." She look down at the data pad. "These negotiations with the Arthurian delegates are critical and there are a lot of people who don't want them to happen." Padme look at Ashoka again. "You know, it might not be a bad idea. If you stick around."

Ashoka shifted slightly. "Thank you. Senator. But it's not really my place to mingle with politicians." Padme look kinda disappointed which made Ashoka want to change her mind. The handmaiden finish the table and started moving away. Ashoka felt something was wrong.

Moving to the table, Ashoka said. "I do have one question though. If you don't mind."

"Of course Ashoka." Said Padme. Ashoka pick up a fork. "Why did you set the table with utensils? The Arthurian delegates never use them and might find it insulting." Padme touch her chin. "Your right and I was specific in my instructions." She turn to the handmaiden that was walking away. "Excuse me. What is the meaning of this?"

The handmaiden world around a blaster in her hand and began firing. Immediately Ashoka grab Padme and throw both of them over the table knocking it down, making a shield between them and the assassin. "Is she on the guest list?" Asked Ashoka with a smile on her face. "Uh, no." Said Padme calming. Draw her lightsabers Ashoka dove out from cover of the table and igniting them. The assassin shot at her. But Ashoka bloke and redirected the bolts back. One knock the blaster out of the handmaiden's hand while the second caught her in the arm knocking her to the floor.

Ashoka approach the girl who when she raised her head reveal to to be a shifter. Ashoka gasp. Then the shifter got to her feet throwing off her robes and pressing a device her hand. There came a beeping noise from the table. "Ashoka! There's A Bomb!" Cried Padme. "Send it to me!" Yelled Ashoka and Padme kick the table sending it to the Torgurta who use her lightsabers to cut around the bomb and then use the Force to send to bomb out the window. It exploded luckily a safe distance away.

The assassin try to make a run for it but Padme hit her with a vase knocking her out. Ashoka came up next to Padme and put her hand on her shoulder. "You know you remind me a lot of Anakin sometimes." Padme smiled. "Thanks. Well it looks like these negotiations will have to be postponed."

"In that case. I guess I will stay. I'd hate to see all that food go to waste." Said Ashoka holding up a fork. Both laughed. Once the assassin had been dealt with both Ashoka and Padme took their food to the open area and sat on one of the couches.


	3. Chapter3

Sitting on the couch on the open area. Ashoka and Padme eat the food that was supposed to be for the dinner.

Then Padme put down her fork and look at Ashoka. Her face slightly red.

"Ashoka I need to tell you something. But I need to do this first before I do. Please don't hate me for doing this." Padme pleaded. "What are you-...mmmh!"

Ashoka didn't finish for Padme had cup Ashoka face in her hands and kiss her. Though Ashoka was very surprised she for some reason couldn't stop herself wrapping her arms around Padme. Pulling her closer and returning the kiss. This was something Ashoka had been dreaming about doing. Despite being train as a Jedi, this felt so right. Ashoka then found herself on her back with Padme on top on her. As they ran their hands over each other.

When they separated for air. Ashoka said. "Padme." Padme touch her forehead to Ashoka's. "I love you Ashoka Tano. Use the Force to see in my mind. It's okay I trust you." Ashoka saw that Padme was completely serious.

Ashoka saw Padme life she soon knew the woman on top of her better than anyone in the whole galaxy.

"I'm in love with Ashoka Tano." Padme Said to herself looking out over the city.

"I can't stop thinking about her. When I'm near her I want kiss her and hold her. She had became more then just a sister to me." Ashoka felt her heart beat faster. Because that's how Ashoka been feeling about Padme.

"I want her. I want to tell her how i feel. I just hope she feels something for me as well."

Back in the present Ashoka blinked and gazed into Padme beautiful eyes. After a moment she said. "I love you Padme. But I was afraid of what to do."

"You didn't need to be My Ashoka." Said Padme gently kissing Ashoka lightly on the lips again. When she pulled away Padme said in a formal tone. "Ashoka Tano will you do me the honor of becoming closer. In what ever form that is."

After a moment of hesitation Ashoka smiled. "You don't need to ask me twice." Both chuckle and Padme pulled the Torguta towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter4

In the bedroom

Ashoka and Padme began removing each other's clothes marveling on how beautiful the other look. Padme lead Ashoka near the bed and then look back at her lover.

"Padme." Said Ashoka slightly blushing. "Yes Ashoka." Answered Padme gazing at the blushing girl. "There something you need to know about Torguta females."

"Ok what is it?" Ashoka gazed at the brown hair woman below her hoping she wasn't going to scare her away.

"My species when female is with another female. If it to insure the survival of the species we can... well it be better to show you." Ashoka look down at her lower haft as did Padme who eyes widen as a dick came out of Ashoka body.

Padme's eyes widen as amazement not fear filled her.

Ashoka's cock had no balls. She still had her pussy at the base of her cock between where it connect to her body. (From Black Bible.)

"I know it's weird. I'll understand if you don't... mmmmhhh!" Padme shut Ashoka up by kissing her and gently grip her cock and started stroking it. Ashoka moaned with pleasure.

Padme after the kiss knelt down and study the member before she started to lick and suck it. Ashoka senses told her that Padme was acting on instinct and not from experience. Which made Ashoka glade.

Padme would eat Ashoka pussy for a few minutes then take her head into her mouth and started taking all of Ashoka's cock down her throat. Soon Ashoka groaned as she came. At this point Padme had the Torguta cock in her mouth while her fingers playing with her pussy. Ashoka seed went down the Senator's throat while her juices cover her fingers.

Padme show Ashoka her sex toys. "I hope you don't find me weird having these?" Ashoka gave Padme a weird look. "While I'm able to grow a cock from my body. You having Sex toys is completely normal." They both laugh and soon began again.

Padme laid on the bed with her head hanging upside down off the edge. Ashoka place her cock between Padme's huge breasts while her pussy was in front of the Senator. Padme squeezes her breasts around her lover's cock. Using the Force Ashoka control a dildo to go into Padme's pussy. "When you about to cum." Said Padme. "Put your cock into my mouth." Ashoka understood.

They then began Ashoka slowly fucking Padme's breasts as she use the Force to the dildo fuck Padme's pussy. While Padme mouth eat Ashoka pussy.

After about five minutes Ashoka said. "I'm about cum!" And immediately step back and shove her cock into Padme mouth while Ashoka increased the dildo pace. Padme immediately place her hands on Ashoka's ass, squeezing them.

With in 5 strokes Ashoka gave a cried shoving completely into Padme's mouth as she came. Her seed going into Padme's stomach while her juices ran down her lover's face. Padme also gave a loud moan as she came. Her juices spraying around the dildo.

After cumming and watch Padme gulp down her cum. She sat up and looked at Ashoka with her beautiful brown eyes.

Then Padme laid on her back pulling Ashoka on top of her and putting her Torguta cock inside her human pussy. On Instinct Ashoka push herself forward until she was completely inside her Senator. Her cock touch the back of Padme's womb.

They both moan into their kiss as they were both feeling incredible pleasure.

But regain some senses Ashoka pulled away from the kiss and said. "Padme know that I can control my seed. I can make sure you won't get pregnant."

Padme gazed down at the member inside of her then back at her lover's eyes. "Only when we are both ready." Ashoka eyes lite up. There was nothing left to say. Ashoka slowly started moving her hips. Moving in and out of Padme who wrap her arms and legs around her alien lover.

In about ten minutes they both cried out as they came. Padme love the feeling of Ashoka's cum inside her womb and wish that she could be a mother right now. But knew that will happen one day. Padme also felt Ashoka's pussy also cum leaking it juices.

After catching their breath they began again. Trying out many different positions.

When their love making was finished the two lover fell asleep in each other's arm.

Their secret relationship grew stronger. Their kissing became better though they almost been revealed like the time they almost kiss in greeting when Ashoka and Anakin came to visit for a mission. Though Ashoka wonder if Anakin had started to suspect the two of them. She didn't know about Tohno. Speaking of her Master they started visiting Kamino a lot where Anakin would ask about the Clone Troopers.

The Kaminons seem very hesitant to answer Anakin's question.

Ashoka and Padme would spent as much time together as they could. Padme always had Ashoka be the Jedi to escort her around the galaxy on missions.


	5. Chapter5

Any words that are in these "[boxs]" means they are in the mind. Basic off a Korrasami comic

In Padme's bedroom

Ashoka gazed up at the ceiling her mind wandering. Then she look at the sleeping woman next to her. "[Padme.]" Ashoka thought as she look at her lover wearing a nightgown. Her back was to Ashoka.

"[How can she love me?]" Ashoka look back up at the ceiling. "[I'm such a mess...]" Ashoka sat up. "[What if she just using me?]" the thought made Ashoka hit her forehead in anger. "[IDIOT! She would never! She not that kind of person.]"

Ashoka mind keep asking questions. "[But... But what do you think she's shallow?]" Ashoka puts her face in her fists. "[No, No, No! I mean- ARGH! I don't know what I mean.]" Ashoka pulled her hands away from her face. "[But... look at her.]" She look at the goddess sleeping next to her. "[She's smart, kind, beautiful. She's perfect. And what if...]" a sad look appeared on Ashoka face. "[What if she gets tired of me?]" Ashoka look down into her lap that was covered by the blanket.

"[She's going to get tired of me. After all, I practically ruin everything I touch: I am...]"

Ashoka was brought out of depressing thoughts by Padme. "MH, Ashoka?" Her voice was full of sleepiness. Ashoka look to see Padme head raised and her eyes gazing at the Torguta. Ashoka gave a small smile trying to rain in her inner conflict. "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't." Said Padme then she rolled over and wrap her arms around Ashoka's arm. "I felt like you weren't here and I got worried." Ashoka blink as she heard the words that were clearly true. "Padme?"

"MHM?" Asked Padme her eyes still closed but the small smile on her face remained. "I- I love you." Ashoka heart was beating very fast. "I love you too. So much."

After a long moment Ashoka look at the ceiling again and gave a great sigh. Then laid back down, pulling Padme into her arms. Padme head was now laying over Ashoka now calm heart. "[Okay.]" thought Ashoka as she gazed down into the sleeping face of her Padme. "[I might be an idiot.]" Ashoka closed her eyes a smile on her face. "[But I am the luckiest idiot in the galaxy.]"


	6. Chapter6

After Ashoka trial

Standing in the Council room was a bunch of Jedi Masters. Yoda, Windu, Kenobi, Plo Koon, Mundi, Tiin. There was also Anakin and Tohno there as well. Ashoka was glad those two were there because when the Council had turn their backs on Ashoka, Anakin and Tohno were the only ones to stand by her. They were the only ones apart from Padme that believed she was innocent.

"Ashoka I'm so sorry." Said Anakin his head was lowered. "About everything."

Master Plo spoke. "You have our most humble apologies. The Council was wrong to accuse you."

They offered Ashoka the chance to return to the Jedi. But Ashoka said she can't.

As Ashoka left the room Master Tohno Said. "We have lost a great Jedi because you." Everyone look at her. Then she and Anakin rush after Ashoka.

Ashoka was walking outside the Jedi Temple. She had just turn down the offered to return to the Jedi Order. But the betrayal of the Jedi apart from Anakin and Tohno.

And the betrayal of Ashoka's friend Barriess Offie. Ashoka no longer trusted the Jedi anymore.

"Ashoka." Came a voice that made Ashoka heart races. She look up to see Padme stand in front of her. The sun on her back. They move towards each other until they were facing each other.

"I can't stay with the Jedi. I..." Ashoka stop when Padme enfolded her in a hug. "I know, Ashoka. But I hope that doesn't mean you think you can't stay with me." The tears that had been in Ashoka eyes started to slowly fall down her cheeks as she returned the embrace.

"You are my life now. I just don't know what I'm going be able to do..." Said Ashoka. Padme pulled away still holding her Torguta in her arms.

"We will figure this out together." Said Padme touching Ashoka face with her hand gently brushing the tears off her face.

"It could cause trouble for you it I'm seen with you after what happened." Padme smiled and Ashoka smiled back. "Like that's going stop me. You can be what ever you want to be. Not a servant you would look weird in one of the orange robes the others wear." Ashoka chuckled. "Maybe my right hand woman. My advisor, protector,..."

"Wife?" Ashoka said in a low voice. Padme eyes glim in to light of the setting sun. Then Ashoka not caring if anyone was watching got on one knee holding Padme's hands in hers. "Padme Amidala. I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor and marry me?" Padme smiled knowing that she didn't need a fancy way of being asked. "I love you too. Yes Ashoka Tano I will marry you."

Ashoka got to her feet and capture Padme lips with her own. Padme didn't miss a beat in returning the kiss.

"I hope we're invited to the wedding?" Came Anakin's voice. The two woman smiled at him not surprised he and Tohno were there. "It be on Naboo." Anakin gave a small smile.

"I understand why you must leave Ashoka. When trust is broken it's very hard to mend." Ashoka nodded. "Thank you Tohno." Ashoka then turn back to Anakin.

"If you ever need my help? I'll be there Skyguy." Anakin nodded. The two hugged each other. "The same to you Snips. Take care of her." He said to Padme who smiled and nodded. "And Tohno better take care of you." Both Anakin and Tohno blushed.

"Let go home." Ashoka nodded and followed Padme with their hand together into what ever the future my bring.


	7. Chapter7

Standing next to a beautiful lake of Naboo in one of Padme's house. Ashoka, Anakin and Tohno stood in robes. Padme's family were there as well dress in their best outfits. A priest stood ready to conduct the ceremony. "You are very lucky girl Snips." Said Anakin. "Thanks Skyguy. I'm glad your both here and I hope you'll invite me to be your best man when you two marry."

Before Anakin could comment Tohno beat him to it. "Oh we will." Anakin look at the red hair woman who smiled and took his hand in hers.

Then Padme appeared in her wedding dress her sister Sola guiding her. She look absolutely beautiful. The dress complimented her breasts and ass.(Her dress is the one from Attack of the Clone just on the lower part there a slit in the middle that goes up near her waist.)

Ashoka immediately wonder how she was lucky to have this goddess. Padme moved in front of Ashoka. The priest began the ceremony. Soon both Ashoka and Padme said. "I do." And the priest said. "I now name you two married. You may kiss your beloved." They kissed. Anakin, Tohno and Padme's Family cheered.

Time Skip after everyone had left.

In the living room which had couches, mirrors, a dining table and windows looking out at the lake and fields with curtains on them. On the table was the box that held their favorite toys.

"How does my wife want to spend our wedding night?" Asked Ashoka gazing at her beloved. "What are the options?" Asked Padme with a amuse smile.

"Well for both options I'm completely naked but you still wear your beautiful wedding dress." Padme nodded. "Ok."

"First we fuck like animals around the room. Mirrors get cracked, everything on the table knock off, the currents ruin."

Padme could just picture it. They had love making like that before where they give into their animalistic instinct. "And the other?" She asked.

"The second is nothing destroyed and we make slow passionate love making in front of the fire. With both options I fill you with my seed and make us both mothers." Padme smiled and made her choice.


	8. Chapter8

First option

Padme rip off Ashoka clothes off and once her wife was completely bare Ashoka made her cock appeared. Padme knelt down, freed her breasts from her dress and began giving Ashoka a blowjob. While also eating her pussy as well. Soon Ashoka cried out she was going to cum. Padme place her mouth back over Ashoka member as she came. Letting the cum leak out of her mouth on to her breasts.

When Ashoka finished cumming Padme began licking the cum off her breasts. Ashoka watch as her wife got ever bit of her cum off. Then Padme smiled seductively as Ashoka.

Ashoka slam Padme into the mirror making it crack. Their lips lock together. Ashoka pinned her wife's arms up and use the Force to cause the metal to hold Padme's arms in place. Then after the kiss Ashoka went to Padme breasts. Which Ashoka immediately began sucking Padme's nipples. First the left then the right before taking both in her mouth. Padme moaned as Ashoka began drinking her milk.

Then Ashoka release her wife's breasts and moved down to her pussy. Padme moans as Ashoka place her legs over her shoulders and began attacking like a beast that going in for the kill. Padme began to cry out as Ashoka made her cum and keep going until she came a second time. Ashoka stood up with a wicked grin on her face and grip Padme's legs in her hands lining up her cock with the entrance of her wife's pussy. They gazed into each other with love in their eyes as Ashoka started thrust in and out of her wife.

The cracks started to get bigger as Padme ass pressed against the reflected surface. Padme cried in pure pleasure as she felt her Torguta wife's cock touching the back of her womb where this time when Ashoka cum she will make them both mothers.

It was surprising that the mirror didn't break in pieces from their pounding which lasted for 10 minutes before they announced they were going to cum. "Yes Cum In Me Ashoka! Make Me Pregnant With Our Child!" And Ashoka wasn't going disappoint her wife. When they came they cried out in pure love as Ashoka started filling Padme with her seed.

But they didn't stop. Many things like the table were cracked while other things were ruin like the curtains which were on the ground after Padme use them to hold on to and rip them from the wall. Padme was bend over the balcony as Ashoka fucked her from behind. Their cries of pleasure echoing over the lake. They also use their favorite toys to make more wonderful memories.

Both came many time most with Ashoka cock inside Padme Tano pussy and her seed in her womb. They continue throughout the night. It was amazing they didn't ruin Padme's wedding dress but it stayed intact.


	9. Chapter9

Second Option

Ashoka wearing nothing but air sat on the couch in front of the fire her cock sticking straight up and her new wife kneeling in front of her.

Padme pulled the dress down so her breasts sprang out. She began kissing, sucking and lick Ashoka member before placing her breasts around it and taking the tip in her mouth.

Padme began moving her mouth and breasts up and down. Ashoka moaned as she gently held her wife's head.

After about five minutes Ashoka said. "Padme I'm going to cum!" Immediately Padme stop but Ashoka knew why. Padme stood to her feet and spread the slit of the dress to the side exposing her pussy that belong to the Torguta. Padme straddle Ashoka and sank on to her member.

"I want your seed only to be in my womb tonight." Ashoka nodded as she grip Padme ass as she began riding.

They both moaned as they fuck increasing their speed. Soon it wasn't long before they both cried out as they came. Ashoka shooting her seed into Padme's womb. And this time her seed were on the mission to make life.

They held each other breathing hard. They knew this love making was more special because they were now married and no long need to hide their secret relationship anymore.

They made slow passionate love doing many positions like doggie style on the balcony where their cries of love echo over the lake. Or Ashoka using the Force to hold Padme in the air, fucking her as moved the brown hair woman.

Padme would also suck her beloved cock as well as her pussy. But when she would always have Ashoka stick it back into her pussy to fill her womb up.

The one that they finished on was Padme on her back on the fur covered rug in front of the fire with Ashoka on top of her in the classic position of love making. Padme legs and arms were around Ashoka as they gazed at each other with pure love.

"I love you Padme." Said Ashoka to her human wife. Padme smiled. "I love you too Ashoka." They kissed as they came again. Ashoka swore she could see through the Force her seed swimming towards Padme eggs. Of them pushing against the egg and then two seed breaking through.

The two fell asleep in front of the fire. At peace with the universe.


End file.
